


One Heart, One Flesh, One Soul

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Mid Sex Wedding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Marrying, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: Brienne and Jaime straddle the divide between giving in to their passions first and formalizing their marriage first.





	One Heart, One Flesh, One Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr conversation about how Jaime and Brienne might really feel about having sex without getting married first. I proposed that they might self-marry and then that they might actually do that at the same time they consummated said marriage... which seemed to strike a chord for people. So here is a little snippet of Brienne and Jaime exchanging vows and coming together physically at the same time.

“Let it be known that Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth are one heart,” Jaime murmurs, as his lips caress the scars covering her neck and shoulder from the bear, pulling aside her half undone shirt the better to reach them.

The way he looks at her, as impossible as it is, makes her believe it. Jaime Lannister loves her, wants her. He is pledging himself to her, giving himself to her, as much as she is giving herself to him.

They stumble backwards towards the bed, her hands pulling his shirt off and then her own. Their eyes meet once more and he pulls her close against him. “One flesh,” he adds, as their theirs kisses.

“One soul,” he groans, as he kneels before her, pulling down her breeches and smallclothes, and she feels as though he really can see into hers with the intensity she sees in his gaze.

“Cursed be any who would seek to tear us asunder,” she breathes, barely believing this can be real. Surely any moment now she will wake, alone on the cold hard ground.

“In the sight of the Seven,” he continues, getting his own only halfway down before moving between her open thighs, her arms wrapping around his neck as she welcomes him into her, “I hereby seal our two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

“Father,” she gasps, a sharp pang of pleasure and pain tearing through her. This is no dream.

“Smith,” he shudders, moving to kiss her lips as he pauses, buried in her to the hilt.

“Warrior,” she groans, arching her hips up into his as he moves his mouth across her jaw.

“Mother,” he whispers, against her ear, rocking within her

“Maiden,” she sighs, running her hands through his hair as they move in unison, coming apart only to press back together completely.

“Crone,” he grunts, holding himself up on the elbow of his maimed side, as he reaches between them to stroke right above where they are joined together.

“Stranger..." she chokes, trembling with the intensity of it.

"I am yours and you are mine,” he vows, “From this day, until the end of my days,"

“I am yours and you are mine,” she promises, eyesight blurring as overwhelmed tears of joy fill her eyes, “From this day, until the end of my days."

“With this kiss, I pledge my love," he exhales, claiming her lips once more.


End file.
